Field
The present disclosure relates generally to network powering systems, methods and apparatus and, more particularly, to a system, method and apparatus for one-pair power over Ethernet in an automotive application.
Introduction
Power over Ethernet (PoE) provides a framework for delivery of power from power sourcing equipment (PSE) to a powered device (PD) over Ethernet cabling. Various types of PDs exist, including voice over IP (VoIP) phones, wireless LAN access points, Bluetooth access points, network cameras, computing devices, etc.
Conventionally, the power over Ethernet specifications are designed to work on two-pair cabling using a pair of transformers. Power over Ethernet is capable of running over a worst case distance of 100 meters on two wire pairs of Category 3 Ethernet cabling and higher power devices are capable of running on a worst case distance of 100 meters on two pairs of Category 5 Ethernet cabling.